What Almost Was
by Makethebadmanstop
Summary: 2 new chpts! R 4 lang. Who's the new English student? And more importantly, what does he want with Lizzie? What about Gordo? Why don't you read and find out?
1. Who's the Hottie?!?!?

**Author's Note**:I own jack crap,well actually not really. Jonathan Darvey is MINE all MINE!HEHEHE! Don't sue me because I own nothin', and you won't get a cent because I have no money!

  


  


**What Almost Was**

  


Chapter 1: Who's the Hottie!?!?

  


  


  


Lizzie and Gordo stood at her locker discussing the test they had just taken in their history class.

  


"So, how do you think you did?" Lizzie slammed her locker shut and hoisted her bag over her shoulder.

  


"Bad! I think I missed one," he limply slammed his head on the door of his locker.

  


"Oh no, Gordo, one whole problem! What ever will you do?" she gasped sarcastically.

  


"Ok, knock it off. You've had your fun."

  


"Ooh, I know you can commit suicide. Or you could change your alias and move to the country where your parents and Harvard would never find you," she snapped her fingers.

  


"Nobody's laughing now." 

  


"Oh come on. Kids would walk by your house and say 'Oh look there's Old Man Gordon. People say he drinks liquor, eats dogs, and talks to himself about nothing and everything' " she laughed.

  


"Lizzie I don't expect you to understand how important my grades are to me. Can you please be a little supportive," he stopped their walking.

  


"I'm sorry Gordo, but you're just so comical. How can you expect me not to crack a joke when the class brain complains about missing one point out of 200?" she raised her eyebrows and gave him a look that reassured him she was kidding.

  


"Alright. Fair enough. Let's just drop it now," they started their walk towards the lunch tables again.

  


"Ok. Besides you're really not a dog person. Maybe a cat though," she laughed again.

  


"Oh so you think that's funny? How about this?" he started tickling her and she tried pushing him away. 

  


"Knock ...it....off,"she said between fits of giggles"or...I swear...you'll...be so...sorry!"

  


"Oh give it up McGuire. You're really in no position here to tell me I'll be sorry," with that he tackled her and tickled her until she almost peed her jeans.

  


"Stop, Gordo," she laughed,"I'm going to pee my pants!"

  


"Ewww, that's not very attractive," he stood up and dusted himself off. She too stood up and followed his example.

  


"Oh my God, who's the hottie walking with Miranda?" Lizzie gestured towards the brunette and the cute boy with the sandy hair walking next to Miranda.

  


'Oh great' Gordo inwardly thought 'another boy for Lizzie to swoon over. And of course he's an Ethan Craft look a like. What is it with her and blonde boys? Maybe I should dye my hair.' His thoughts were interrupted by Miranda and said boy.

  


"Guys, I want you to meet Jonathan Darvey. He just moved here from England," Miranda practically squealed with delight as she introduced him to her two best friends. 

  


"Hi, I'm Elizabeth McGuire, but you can call me Lizzie," she extended her hand and beamed up at the towering hottie before her.

  


"It's a pleasure Elizabeth," he winked as he picked up her hand and kissed the top of it.

  


"Oh, my," she breathed to keep conscience.

  


"Hi, I'm David Gordon, but please call me Gordo," he mimicked Lizzie and extended his hand out.

  


"Pleasure Gordo," he firmly shook hands with Gordo. Gordo had to plaster a smile on to keep from glaring at the current object of Lizzie's affection. 

  


"So Jonathan, what brings you to America," Lizzie stepped next to him and with the help of Miranda, led him to their lunch table. Gordo looked hurt as his best friends momentarily forgot him.

  


"Well, my parents own a clothing company and decided it was time to expand the business. So they opened their new head firm here in California. Perhaps you've heard of it Darvey's & Co." he raised his brows at the trio.

  


"Of course, duh. I should of made the connection." Gordo sarcastically commented as he hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

  


"Excuse us just a second, would you?" Lizzie smiled as she pulled Gordo up by the arm.

  


"Oh yes, of course. Cheerio for now," he smiled.

  


"Cheerio,"Gordo called back. Turning back to Lizzie, he pulled his arm out of her steel tight grip. For a girl she had amazing strength. "Owww, what was that for?"

"What the Hell do you think you're doing," she hissed at him, so the other two couldn't hear.

  


"Nothing, why?" he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

  


"You could be just a little more polite, couldn't you? Please, Gordo. I really like him, and I want a chance with him. But that won't be possible unless you're more civil," she put her fists on her hips.

  


"How could you know that? You've only just met him," Gordo asked unbelievably. 

  


"There's something different about him, I can sense it. Something tells me that he's 'the one' " she stated dreamily.

  


Those words were like a bullet to his chest. 'The One' !?!? No, Lizzie, I'm 'the one'. I'm your Mr. Right. He hasn't known you since the day you were born, I have'. But he kept his thoughts to himself and instead said, "Please tell me you don't believe in all the Hocus Pocus crap they feed you through the physic telephone network!?!?"

  


"As a matter of fact, yes. I do. Don't you believe in Soul Mates? Destiny? Serendipity? Fate?," he could tell she was very passionate about all this.

  


"Yeah, sure Lizzie," he didn't want to burst her small, protective bubble.

  


"Good, then let's go back to Jonathan, and try to be nice," she warned him.

  


'God, this is not good. It's going to be a long day' he inwardly groaned. He then looked at Jonathan who was currently whispering something into Lizzie's ear. 'Dumb ass!'

  


~~~~~~

Chapter 2 will be up soon! I swear! PLEAZ REVIEW!


	2. Girl Talk with the Exception of Gordo

**Author's Note**:I own jack crap,well actually not really. Jonathan Darvey is MINE all MINE!HEHEHE! Don't sue me because I own nothin', and you won't get a cent because I have no money!

Thanks to all the nice people who reviewed! You guys are the **best!!!**

  


**What Almost Was**

  


Chapter 2: Girl Talk with the Exception of Gordo

  


  


  


Lizzie quickly hurried home after the sound of the last bell sounded throughout the school halls. She was in such a hurry to get home and call her friends that she didn't look where she was going. ***SMACK*** 

  


"Watch where you're going loser," Kate rubbed her head ruefully as she gathered her scattered items.

  


"Ok, bitch. Loved to stay and chat, but I really can't" Lizzie smiled down at Kate. Normally, Lizzie wouldn't dare start such a confrontation but she was is such a good mood that she didn't care if she got her ass kicked. 

  


"What's with the new found attitude McGuire?" Kate spat, putting her hands on her hips.

  


"Oh nothing really. I just realized that I don't need to take any shit from a Barbie wanna be or anybody for that matter," Lizzie faked a smile.

  


"Did you just call me 'Barbie wanna be'?" Kate sauntered towards Lizzie menacingly.

  


Lizzie, however, wasn't phased in the least, "Um Hmmm, let me think. Yeah actually, I did."

  


"Oh, Barbie so couldn't look like this if she tried.," she motioned her hands up and down her body.

  


"Yeah, ok. Buh-bye," Lizzie waved a hand at her and walked off.

  


"Yeah, well...screw you." Kate yelled after her. However, seeing that her words had no affect on Lizzie she glared and muttered under her breath "Stupid bitch."

  


Lizzie feeling a little prouder than usual, walked home with a confident look about her. She had had the best day and nobody was going to take that away from her. Today was the day that she was invited on her first date, and with Jonathan nonetheless. Her smile broadened a little as she thought about how he had proposed to idea to her. Giving her a little chill down her spine, he whispered into her ear with that sexy accent of his "So, are you free the Friday night?" Just thinking about it made her involuntarily shiver with delight. 

'I wonder how Miranda will take the news.' Lizzie's frowned and stopped 'I don't know whether or not she has a thing for him. I pray to God she'll be happy for me.' With this last thought she pounded up the porch and opened the door to her house. "Mom, I'm home" she called into the kitchen.

  


"Oh, hi honey. Did you have a good day at school," Jo McGuire turned around from the dishes and faced her now beaming daughter.

  


"The best," Lizzie grinned from ear to ear.

  


"So, are you going to tell me why? Or are you just going to stand there and smile like loony all day," Jo raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

  


"Well, I don't know mom. Are you trustworthy," Lizzie sat down on the barstool facing the counter.

  


"I have cookies," she motioned towards the oven with her cooking mit that read 'Kiss the Chef'.

  


"Fair enough," Lizzie inhaled the scent of peanut butter cookies, "Well, there's this new English boy at our school named Jonathan Darvey. And he's soooo freakin' hot. And guess what?" 

  


"You have a crush on him," Jo placed the baking pan down on the counter and turned the fan on to cool off the cookies.

  


"Well besides the obvious. He asked me out for this Friday night," she squealed as she grabbed a cookie, but soon dropped it upon feeling how hot it was.

  


"And," Jo pulled up a chair next to Lizzie.

  


"And, what? That's it," Lizzie looked confused.

  


"How old are you," she raised her eyes for the billionth time that day while she popped a cookie into her mouth.

  


"Um, 13 ½ " she quietly stated.

  


"And you know the rules,no dating till you're in high school."

  


"Oh come on mom! You were my age when dad first started taking you out to the movies. How is that fair?" Lizzie moaned and whined.

  


"That was different, we were with a group of friends."

  


"Well if Gordo and Miranda come too can I go?," Lizzie asked hopefully.

  


"Well, ok. Fine," she picked up the plate of cookies and set them on the table. "But you'll have to confirm it with your father first."

  


"Thanks mom. You're the best," Lizzie threw her arms around her mom and gave her a bear hug. "I'm going to go call Miranda and Gordo," she dashed up the stairs and into her room.

  


"Oh sure. I'm only the good guy when I have cookies," Jo picked up another cookie and bit some off.

~~~

"Hello," Miranda answered the phone.

  


"Hi, it's me. Hold on a sec, I'm going to three way you with Gordo," pressing flash and dialing Gordo she heard him answer. "Hold on real quick Gordo, Miranda's on the other end." She pushed flash again and they all were finally connected.

  


"So, what's up Lizzie?" Miranda inquired.

  


"You'll never guess what happened," Lizzie was once again beaming with delight.

  


"Batboy has escaped and is lose in New York City?" Gordo guessed.

  


"No, better." Lizzie dryly answered.

  


"Kate Sanders has finally admitted to being a transvestite," Miranda sent the three into fits of giggles.

  


"Not yet," Lizzie stated, "Jonathan asked me out today."

  


"Really, oh I knew he had it for you," Miranda squealed."I'm so happy for you!"

  


"Really, you're not jealous?," Lizzie sheepishly asked.

  


"Jealous, why would I be?" Miranda sounded shocked at the accusation.

  


"Good. I thought you had a thing for him too," Lizzie sighed with relief.

  


"No. I mean he's cute and everything, but I totally intended him for you when I introduced him. Besides, there's only one man for me. Ethan," she dreamily sighed.

  


"Gordo, you there still?," Lizzie was concerned because Gordo had remained silent for the last two minutes of the phone conversation.

  


"Yeah, I'm here," he gloomily replied. He sounded much like Eeyore at that moment, to Lizzie at least.

  


"You ok, Gordo?" Miranda was a little concerned too.

  


"Yeah, I just have a really bad headache. Sorry, I'm listening," he tried his best to sound more cheerful, but it came out sounding like he was annoyed.

  


"Anywho,mom and dad say I can't go unless I'm accompanied by other friends. So, you guys wanna help a friend in need?" she crossed her fingers and prayed they'd say 'yes'.

  


"Yeah, sure. Anything for my best friend," Miranda was just as excited as Lizzie was.

  


"Um, I'm busy Friday night. Sorry. I gotta go you guys. I'll talk to you later," Gordo quickly ended his part of the conversation.

  


"Ok,bye," they both replied as he hung up the other end of the line.

  


"He's acting weird. Oh well,what are you going to wear,"Miranda and Lizzie spent a half an hour discussing what they were going to wear, where they we're going and what they would do.

  


That night was the beginning of the now infamous relationship between Jonathan Darvey and Lizzie McGuire.

  


~~~

Review if you want more!

  


  


  


  


  



	3. We're Still Going Strong

**Author's Note**:I own jack crap,well actually not really. Jonathan Darvey is MINE all MINE!HEHEHE! Don't sue me because I own nothin', and you won't get a cent because I have no money! Thanks again to the people who reviewed! **NOTE-** This WILL be L/G.

  


  


  


**What Almost Was**

Chapter 3: We're Still Going Strong

  


  


  


"Hey, Lizzie," the brunette waved a hand in the air,motioning her best friend to join them at the lunch table. Taking her seat she popped opened her Pepsi and smiled at the blonde as she sat down. 

  


"Hey, Miranda. Hi, Gordo" she flashed a smile across the table at him.

  


Looking up from his camera he grinned and replied "Hey, McGuire."

  


"So, where's John" Miranda bit down into her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and giggled when the jam ran down her chin.

  


"I don't know. Why?" Lizzie looked confused, either at the question or the lunch meat she was presently poking with her fork. Sighing in disgust she pushed the cafeteria tray as far away from her as possible. 

  


"Umm,maybe because he's physically attached to your side at all times." Miranda looked at Lizzie as if she'd grown another head.

  


"We are not. Anywho, is it a rule that I have to keep tabs on my boyfriend at all times?"

  


"No, geez, sorry. Anywho, what are the plans for Senior Ball ?" Miranda excitedly asked as she pulled open the tab to her Jell-O.

  


"Well I found the perfect dress at Gunne Sax, but it's $350. Mom said she'd help pay for it as long as I do a few extra chores around the house." Lizzie animatedly spoke about her gown as Miranda attentively listened. "It's black and basic, but very beautiful. It's a tube dress that's black velvet with cubic zirconium lining at the top, with a velvet sash to match. I know it doesn't sound very pretty but, really it is. So, are you getting yours today?"

  


"Yes! I'm picking up my dress today right after school. How bout' you Gordo? Are you taking the lovely Emily to Senior Ball?" Miranda poked Gordo in the sides in a joking manner.

  


"No,we broke up last night," he simply replied never looking up from his camera.

  


"Awe, I'm so sorry, Gordo. That really sucks a big one," Lizzie sympathetically smiled as she placed her hand over Gordo's. 

  


'Don't freak out, Gordo, it's just a friendly gesture. Nothing more, she's got a boyfriend.' Gordo chided himself as he reveled in the feel of her warm hand. "Oh, it's ok. I didn't really feel anything for her. So in the long run it's better that I dumped her."

  


"Well at least you're lookin' at the glass half full," Miranda laughed.

  


"Hello, darling," Jonathan wrapped his arms around Lizzie as he sat down at the lunch table, "Hello, Miranda, David."

  


"Gordo," 'David' glared at Jonathan as he inwardly cursed him 'He's been with Lizzie for five years and he still can't remember my name, ass.'

  


"Oh yes, that's correct, Gordo," he smiled sickly sweet at Gordo as he kissed Lizzie on the cheek. Turning to her he said "Lizzie I'm afraid I must cancel our date on Friday. Basketball practice is going to be longer because we lost last night's game. I'm dreadfully sorry."

  


"Oh, that's ok. You free Friday, Miranda?" Lizzie was disappointed but tried to cover it up by making new plans with Miranda and Gordo. 

  


"Yeah sure. Why?" Miranda spooned some Jell-O into her mouth.

  


"Wanna do a movie night?"

  


"Definitely," she excitedly squealed "the new Ewan McGregor film is out on tape. We definitely have to rent it or I will have fits of hysteria without my Ewan."

  


"Oh I know, he's so freakin hot! What is it with my attraction to foreigners?" she kissed John full on the lips for a little while. 

  


Gordo once again turned his attention to his camera, trying to ignore the public display of affection. It pained him so much to see Lizzie with such a disrespectful guy. Sure he was the 'Mr. Right' in public and probably to her in private,but he knew what David was really like. He also knew that there was no Basketball practice Friday, but there was a party and Kate's house. He also had heard him once in the boys' locker room tell a few profound lies about John and Lizzie's intimate relationship. Of course he wouldn't tell Lizzie anything he knew, he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

  


He never wanted to do anything that could potentially end up directly or indirectly hurting his Lizzie. He cared and loved her too much. Yep, he **loved** her. He had come to this realization their 8th grade year when she started to date Jonathan. He never told anybody this, with the exception of his dog, Lady. And unless she had miraculously started to talk, he knew his secret was safe. Although, he suspected that Miranda knew or either he was just being paranoid. He chose to stick with the latter of the two. 

  


"How, about you, Gordo? You free Friday?" Lizzie snapped him out of his day dreaming.

  


"Huh, yeah. How about six o'clock?" He sighed giving up his camera, it would need to be taken into the shop to be fixed.

  


"Sounds great, that good for you, Randy," Lizzie turned to Miranda. 

  


"Yeah," she laughed at her nickname. It had been given to her in the 5th grade when Billy Henson had picked on her because as the behavior of most immature boys at this age, he had a crush on her. As a result nothing had happened between to two, in fact he turned out to be gay. The name just stuck with them and always would.

  


"Well, I must be off, Elizabeth. I've got to go get changed for next period, weight training. Toodles," he waved to the group as he started his journey to the locker room. 

  


"So, Randy do you have any idea of who you want to go with to Senior Ball?" Lizzie turned back to their previous topic of discussion. Seeing Miranda turn a bright shade of red she slyly asked," Or have you already been asked?"

  


"Umm, yes. By Larry Tudgeman," she barely said the last part, but it wasn't lost completely.

  


"Tudgeman?" Gordo nearly yelled across the cafeteria."Nerdy little Tudgester who you swore just last year would never ever have a date in his adolescent life! That Tudgeman!?!?"

  


"Yeah, so what. He's a sweet guy, you just don't know him. I'm surprised at you, Gordo. You of all people! You've never prejudged anybody before!" she defended herself against Gordo's harsh words.

  


"I'm sorry, Miranda. It's just a bit of a shock. Larry?" Gordo was still in disbelief. He was expecting somebody to pop out of nowhere and tell him 'Smile,you're on Candid camera.' But it was all to no avail. She was dead serious.

  


"Congrats, Randy," Lizzie crossed to the other side of the table to hug her best friend. "It's about time you got a date."

  


"Shut it, girl," Miranda playfully hit her across the head."He really is a sweetie, you just gotta get to know him on the inside."

  


"Well I'm happy for you. Wow, it's weird how life changes isn't it? I mean a year ago you would have shit before the thought of you going with Larry to Senior Ball crossed your mind. And I never expected to have such a long relationship with anybody, with the exception of you guys. And after five years we're still going strong. It surprises me that we haven't broken up or that he hasn't gotten sick of me and suddenly decided he was in love with Kate Sanders. And you, Gordo, have grown into quite the little hottie who can't go one day without being asked out. It's just fucking amazes me how people change during the years. Time really does fly," with this last statement Lizzie sat quietly. 

  


"Wow, deep," Miranda just stared into space reflecting on her words then said, "did you pick that shit up off of Oprah?"

  


"You know what; fuck you. That's the last time I pour out my heart to you." Her nostrils were now flaring with rage and embarrassment. 

  


"Lizzie, I was just joking. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Please forgive me," Miranda was truly sorry what she had said, she said it without thinking. "Please. I'm sorry."

  


"Well... all right, bitch," Lizzie was always one who easily forgave others, and that was her downfall. She couldn't resist Miranda, Gordo, or Jonathan. She was too sweet of a person, aside from her gutter mouth.

  


"Girls," Gordo laughed as the bell rang and he collected his things for next period: French.

  


~~~

To make up for lost time I wrote two chapters! Review if you want, don't if you don't want to. I can't make you. I'D LIKE TO TAKE THIS TIME TO APOLOGIZE FOR MY **POTTY MOUTH! Sorry if it offends.**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	4. Oh, Ms. Hepburn

**Author's Note**:I own jack crap,well actually not really. Jonathan Darvey is MINE all MINE!HEHEHE! Don't sue me because I own nothin', and you won't get a cent because I have no money! Thanks again to the people who reviewed! **NOTE-** This WILL be L/G.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own First Knight, Red Shoes, Moulin Rouge, My Fair Lady, Roman Holiday, Breakfast at Tiffany's, The Breakfast Club, Fast Times at Ridgemont High, Persuasion, Toyota's 4Runner, or the Blockbuster chain store. (runs out of breath) 

  


  


  


**What Almost Was**

Chapter 4: Oh, Ms. Hepburn

  


  


"Miranda will you please just pick out a movie. We've been here an hour and a half and you still haven't remotely seen anything that looks appealing?" Gordo rolled his eyes at the brunette who was picking up **every** movie and reading the back. She glared at him as she continued to read the back of a film called 'The Red Shoes'.

  


"Oh this sounds cute! It says it's about a ballerina who's torn between two lovers, sounds enjoyable," she dreamily sighed at the idea of **two** men fighting over a women. She wished she could be that lucky.

  


"Well, she marries the guy that she shouldn't have ended up with,and loses her career. Then she gets a shot at having it all back, but she chooses love over ballet and dies in the end. Enjoyable isn't exactly the word I was thinking of, more along the lines of depressing," Gordo turned over a copy of Moulin Rouge while never once looking up during his explanation of the film.

  


"Oh, never mind. I don't want to watch any sad flicks tonight," she once again turned back the vast selection of films that lay before her.

  


"Dammit Gordo, now we'll never get out of here," Lizzie leaned against a movie self holding her three pre-selected films, waiting for her indecisive friend to choose a movie. "Really Randy, this isn't brain surgery. Can you just choose a movie before the night is up? I thought you were going to rent the new Ewan McGregor flick?"

  


"I was until Michelle Gray from my Biology class told me that in the end he dies in the end of Lung Cancer. I can't stand any movie that involves the death of my future husband. Hey what's this?" Miranda stopped and picked up a copy of First Knight and turned it over.

  


"Oh, that one's no good. In the end Sean Connerey..." Gordo stopped when Lizzie elbowed him in the ribs. 

  


"A fine choice, Randy. Let's go," Lizzie snatched the movie from Miranda and headed towards the line at the checkout counter. "Now let's see what y'all rented. Randy got First Knight,and Persuasion. Gordo got The Breakfast Club,and Fast Times at Ridgemont High. Nice choices. And I got movies that we all will enjoy." 

  


"And pray tell, what films would these be?" Gordo tried to grab the tapes from her but it was to no avail. She had a dead tight grip on them. After a minute or two Gordo finally was able to remove the films from her clamped hands. 

  


"Oh no. Not again," Gordo groaned as he passed them on to Miranda. She too made a disgusted face.

  


"Lizzie, why? You've been renting these for the past two years. Why don't you just buy them for Christ's sake, it would be a hell of a lot cheaper than renting them every weekend." she shoved the tapes in Lizzie's hands as they proceeded to the counter.

  


"Buy them? Do you really think we're ready for that kind of commitment? Dare I brave so bold a move? I mean I'm still getting to know them." Lizzie feigned shock at Miranda's suggestion.

  


"You know come to think of it, maybe you're not. Maybe you should wait till they say I love you before allowing them into your house," Miranda patted her on the shoulder.

  


"Oh,they've been in the house before,"she laughed, "but I prefer to have a 5 day stand than a full time commitment." 

  


"And this is where the conversation ends," Gordo approached the counter and handed the tapes to the young man.

  


"Oh you're no fun Gordo," Lizzie laughed as she handed her Blockbuster card to the employee.

  


"Ok, let's see. Fast Times at Ridgemont High, Breakfast Club, Persuasion, First Knight..."the employee named Derek stopped listing when he came across the other three tapes that Lizzie had chosen, "and of course Breakfast at Tiffany's, My Fair Lady, and Roman Holiday are all due back Wednesday. Really, you should try something that doesn't have Audrey Hepburn in it."

  


"Derek, how could you? I thought you supported me in my Hepburn addiction. Besides if I didn't rent these films who would? Nobody, they'd just sit there all pretty on the shelves saying 'pick me,pick me.' Then some fifty year old divorced guy named Bruce would be strolling along at that very moment. When low and behold he spots these films. Then you know what would happen?," Lizzie accusingly pointed a finger at Derek. All the while Gordo and Miranda were trying not to die of either embarrassment or the fact they were laughing so hard.

  


"No, what would happen," Derek was now intrigued.

  


"He'd take them home, watch them, and have strange, nasty, perverted fantasies about Audrey. How could you let that happen? And to think all this could have been prevented if you had just lent them to me. Now, I think you owe Ms. Hepburn an apology," Lizzie defended her idol, Ms. Hepburn. 

  


"I..I..I'm sorry Ms. Hepburn. I never meant to harm you or destroy you for life." Derek quickly placed the films in the bag and handed it to Lizzie, "Have a nice evening."

  


"Thanks, we appreciate it," in saying 'we' she gestured to the bag.

  


Once they were outside the doors, and in Lizzie's 4Runner Gordo and Miranda busted out into fits of uncontrollable giggles. 

  


"Oh..my...God Lizzie, that was....was sooo great," Miranda whipped away the tears streaming down her cheeks. 

  


"Yeah Lizzie, I've never seen somebody so freak out in my entire life. Nicely done," he flashed a genuine smile at her, which was gladly accepted. "So where to now?"

  


"Well, it's almost 9:30 now so I suggest that we get home and get a head start on these movies. How bout' you guys?" Lizzie started the engine and backed out of the parking space. 

  


"Sounds good to me," Miranda fastened her seat belt.

  


"Me too." Gordo replied not really thinking about anything in particular. Well, that wasn't exactly true. All he could think about was how John could do this to Lizzie. Sweet, innocent, Lizzie McGuire. The girl voted 'Best Personality' in the school yearbook for **four** consecutive years. 'John is totally fucked up in the head. He has Lizzie, and she's not enough! Either he's just stupid or he's grown so accustomed to Lizzie that he feels he can't end it.' Gordo pondered the many possibilities as he gazed out the passenger's window. 

  


"You ok Gordo? You looked like you were a million miles away. What's up?" Lizzie kept glancing from him to the road with a worried expression.

  


"Yeah I was just thinking about...Emily," he quickly stated the first name that came into his head. Ironically enough it fit the moment perfectly. 

  


"Oh,poor Gordo," Miranda sighed "Do you miss her much?"

  


"No. I just realized the bitch has my P.O.D. Cd," he laughed. Soon his best friends joined in as well.

  


~~~

Sorry they're so short. More soon! I promise, but school just started :( !So I'll try and get some more up this weekend. Whatcha think of it?

  


  


  


  



	5. Let the Film Fest Begin

**Author's Note**: Sorry I haven't updated in like hella days, but I'm sooooo busy with color guard, yearbook, school, stuff you probably don't give a damn about. So why bother. Anywho, **Disclaimers:** I own jack crap, well actually not really. Jonathan Darvey is MINE all MINE! HEHEHE! Don't sue me because I own nothing', and you won't get a cent because I have no money! Thanks again to the people who reviewed! **NOTE-** This WILL be L/G, but not exactly in this story. There will be a sequel! But I'm getting ahead of myself too soon.

**What Almost Was**

Chapter 5: Let the Film Fest Begin

Lizzie, Gordo, and Randy pulled up to the McGuire's house around 9:45 and piled out of the car. "So which one should we watch first, Roman Holiday, My Fair Lady, or Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Lizzie stuck her key into the front door latch, and let it swing wide open.

"Mine first, mine first," Miranda squealed as she hopped up and down with the joy of a five year old. Then she grabbed the bag from Lizzie and made a mad dash towards the VCR. She excitedly stuck First Knight in the VCR and plopped down on the couch. 

"Ok, First Knight it is. Does anybody want a drink while I'm up?" Lizzie peeled her jacket off and neatly hung it up on the coat rack.

"Pepsi for me, please," Miranda responded, never once drawing her gaze away from the soft glow of the TV screen.

"Let me help you," Gordo rose from the couch and followed Lizzie into the kitchen.

"Thanks Gordo, you're always my little helper," she playfully pinched his cheek the way a mother would with her son "Actually, could you call the Pizza Factory and order the pizzas for me?"

"Sure, what'll you have?" he grabbed a pen and a note pad.

"Cheese. Randy, what kind of pizza do you want?"

"Cheese also."

"How about you Gordo? What do you want?" Lizzie pulled down three cups from the cupboard and started to fill them with the dark, sweet, sugary contents of Pepsi.

"You know what I like baby," Gordo said in a deep, seductive yet funny voice.

"Please let's not talk about pizza. You know it gets me all riled up baby," she decided to play along.

"Pepperoni's fine with me," he broke out of his Mr. Sexy voice and started dialing the number.

Lizzie was a little disappointed, but she played it off cool by continuing with the drinks. She couldn't figure out why she should be disappointed, but she just felt really short changed for some reason. Shrugging it off, she placed the drinks on a tray and joined Miranda in the living room.

~~~~

Three hours, two large pizzas, and a twelve pack of Pepsi later our posse was beginning to get all tuckered out.

"Please ladies, can we watch one of my movies now?" Gordo was just a wee bit fed up with all the mushy romance he had seen in the last three hours.

"Shhh, no talkie talkie. Here's my favorite part," Lizzie covered his mouth with her hand while still keeping her eyes glued to the screen. It was the part in Breakfast at Tiffany's where Audrey Hepburn and George Peppard kiss in the rain in the very last scene. "Ahhhh, that's so romantic."

"Oh, I agree. Look at how that cat just stares at his mistress so lovingly," Gordo made sappy eyes at Lizzie with a goofy smile to accompany them.

"There you big baby, it's over." Lizzie stood up and took it out of the VCR and popped The Breakfast Club in.

"Oh, I wish I had movie romance," Miranda dreamily sighed.

"It doesn't exist. Hence the term, movie romance," Gordo nonchalantly tossed some popcorn into his mouth.

"Liar. It does too." Miranda sounded shocked at the very idea of somebody disagreeing with her romantic ideals. 

"Randy, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but here it goes. These plots are designed to satisfy people's hopes and inner desires."

"I'm afraid you're wrong Gordo. Those plots are based on peoples experiences and other true stories."

Gordo was flabbergasted. He rolled his eyes feeling deja vue crashing over him. "You just keep telling yourself that, if it makes the harsh reality easier for you Randy."

"Oh bite me," she tossed a kernel of popcorn at his head.

"Hey, knock it off butt munch," he and Lizzie started in as well. Soon enough they discovered the bowl empty and the floor covered in what seemed like snow.

"Hey, here's a wild question Lizzie." Gordo said, "Where's your family?"

"Oh, I get the pleasure of being a latchkey kid this weekend. Score!" Lizzie beamed with a wicked smile.

"And it's ok that I'm spending the night here?" he asked a little nervously.

"Uh, yeah. It's not like you're going to put the moves on Randy or me. Or are you?" she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, daring him to answer.

"That depends…" Gordo also raised an eyebrow.

"On what pray tell?"

"On whether or not you get your foot out of the jell-o bowl. That doesn't really get me hot," he pointed down at her now red tinted foot and busted out laughing along with Miranda.

"Oh shit. We don't have anymore Jell-o," Lizzie said dejectedly. 

Like? Don't like? Then review if you want. I can't make you, nor do I can to make you do so. But it would be the nice thing for you to do. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED! YOU MAKE IT WORTHWHILE! 


	6. Of PeptoBismol and Memories

**Author's Note**: Sorry I haven't updated in like hella days, but I'm sooooo busy with color guard, yearbook, school, stuff you probably don't give a damn about. So why bother. Anywho, THANKS to all the kind people who reviewed! You RULE! ****

**Special Note- **This WILL be L/G, but not exactly in this story. There will be a sequel! But I'm getting ahead of myself too soon. To the person who asked if I could change Randy to something else, the answer is YES! What can I say I aim to please. So instead of Randy, how does Manda sound? Stupid? I can't think of any other nickname, suggestions please!

**Disclaimers:** I own jack crap, well actually not really. Jonathan Darvey is MINE all MINE! HEHEHE! Don't sue me because I own nothing, and you won't get a cent because I have no money! Thanks again to the people who reviewed! 

What Almost Was 

By: Ella Enchanted

Chapter 6: Of Pepto-Bismol and Memories

"Lizzie, won't reconsider your decision?" Jo McGuire stood behind her daughter looking at her through the vanity mirror. 

"No, we've been through this already. Jonathan is a steady, reliable man," Lizzie slammed down her lipstick and looked at her mother in the mirror who was standing there with pleading eyes.

"Steady? Reliable? Is that what this marriage is going to be based on? Is that what you really want for yourself?"

"Stop! Please! I have a wedding to get through and I don't need you trying to change my mind. Accept this, I'm getting married today. Period." She added a little more emphases on the last word. Without a word Jo McGuire gave Lizzie a hug and turned towards the door. Before exiting she turned and simply said, "I love you, no matter what you decide to do."

A soft knock rapped on the door and Miranda, her Maid of Honor stuck her head through, "Hey, chickadie, you ready? The ceremony can't start without you."

"No, no. It very well couldn't." She checked her appearance once more and upon approval quickly stood up and exited the room, heading towards her future.

Lizzie looked all around the chapel as she slowly started down the aisle. Familiar faces smiled back at her reassuring her that she was doing the right thing. To her right she noticed her immediate family; Jo McGuire, Grammy and Grandpa McGuire, Grammy and Grandpa Sinclair, Aunt Eileen and Uncle Vinnie. They all looked at her like she was the black sheep of the family, except for Jo and Grammy Sinclair who were too busy crying. She turned her attention back to the man who stood only ten feet in front of her. Jonathan's smile kept on broadening with every step she took towards the alter. When she finally went to take her place she turned to look at her father, who was still hooked onto her arm.

"Thank you daddy, I love you," she smiled as tears formed in her eyes.

Sam McGuire lifted the thin veil and placed a kiss on his only daughter's forehead and placed it back down before saying, "Don't make a mistake you'll regret later. It's not too late to turn around."

Lizzie shot up from the couch in a cold sweat. Thank God, it was just a dream! That was the strangest dream she'd ever had. Whipping the perspiration from her brow she noticed a light radiating from the kitchen. She shakily stood up and curiously headed into the kitchen. Gordo was sitting at the counter sipping at some Pepto-Bismol and chasing it with a drink of soda.

"You know, you're not suppose to chase it with anything or it doesn't really work?" she plopped down next to him and helped herself to some of the pink fluid.

"I know, but I just hate that chalky, mint taste. Did I wake you?" he looked apologetically at her.

"No, I just woke up by myself."

"Are you okay," his brow furrowed with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little indigestion" she lied. For some odd reason she felt she shouldn't share her weird dream with anybody else. Her intuition was telling her to keep it from others, not because they wouldn't understand but because…..well she couldn't quiet place it. But she knew it was just important. "So why are you a night owl all of a sudden?" She headed to the refrigerator and retrieved a tray of fresh fruit and vegetables. After all that junk food she felt like eating something substantial. She placed it down on the counter and resumed her position in her chair.

"Just remembering," he said wistfully while starring at a spot on the wall as if it were a moving picture.

"Okay," she looked at him like he had grown a second head then looked at the same spot on the wall. "Remembering what?" 

"Old times. There are no times like old times. Am I right?" He snapped out of his gaze and looked to her for an answer.

"I guess. But more specifically which old times are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about that time in second grade when we went on that field trip to the museum to see the dinosaur bones. Do you remember that day?" He laughed at the thought. Seeing her confused expression he decided to help her out and give her a clue. "Remember what transpired between you and Jake Feltman?"

"Oh yeah!" It all came rushing back to her and she started laughing out loud. "He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I was so repulsed that I punched him in the nose."

"Is that all? Because I seem to remember something about a banister and a big pair of wire cutters." He accused her with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, it was his fault. I swear he tripped over his own feet." She objected throwing a grape at him.

"And just happened to land with his head in between the banister bars?" He again raised his eyebrows while trying to suppress more fits of laughter threatening to arise from his throat. "Don't give me that look. Even after that you didn't stop beating him up. You just had to give him a whedgie didn't you?"

"You're right." She laughed harder now. "Oh, do you remember the time when you decided that you wanted to be a zoo keeper? And we had to spend all day trying to catch 'Wild Beasts' like the 'Boogie Man', 'Big Foot', 'The Blob', and 'The Creature from the Black Lagoon'?"

"How could I forget! We spent half the day baking actual mud pies in your mom's new oven. Yeah, good times," he smiled at the freshly stirred memories.

"Yeah. I wish times were easy just like back then. Don't you wish you could go back in time and freeze one moment? Just one moment where everything was fun, happy, beautiful, and content." To Gordo, she seemed even more beautiful, if possible, when she was deep in thought. So he took this opportunity to gaze at her while she wasn't looking. But realizing she'd asked him a question he snapped back to reality.

"Yes, I do. But we both know that's impossible unless you're Michael J. Fox."

"Haha. Very funny," she was dripping with sarcasm. "No, seriously. If you could choose one moment to freeze in time, what would it be?"

"Hmmm? Good question. Let's see…" he took about a minute until it hit him, "Oh, I know. It would have to be the day we met. Our mothers had arranged a play date for the both of us. You were wearing a pink sun dress with yellow daisies, white stockings, and white buckle shoes. We met up in the park and I first saw you on the swings. I remember just sitting there thinking 'God, I hope we stay best friends till we get all old and wrinkly.' And I knew that in my heart that we would stay friends forever, and we still are. So, how about you Lizzie?"

"Awww, Gordo. Stop! You're going to make me cry. That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I can't believe you remember so many details," her eyes were beginning to tear up so she breathed in and out a couple of times to steady herself. "Okay. My memory would have to be our first day of school. I remember the excitement, the thrills, the anticipation, and the nervousness. I was so glad that you were in my class. I remember thinking 'Yeah, I have my Gordo here to keep me company.'"

"Awww Lizzie. Stop! You're going to make me cry now!" He waved his hands up in down over his eyes as he make fake sobbing noises.

"Asshole," she laughed and pushed him off the chair. "I changed my mind. I would freeze time to when Steven Phelps hit you in the head with that football in fifth grade. So there!"

"Oh, I'm just kidding. Don't be all pissy and emotional. You know I still love you," He gave her a meaningful look that he thought had slipped past him, but in reality it hadn't gone unnoticed. 

"I suppose I'll forgive you. You dillhole," she said the last sentence under her breath before taking a drink of her Pepsi.

Gordo just rolled his eyes and continued munching on the strawberries. "We should get back to bed now. It's almost five o'clock!"

"Wow, time does fly when you stick your ass into the past," she yawned as they made their way back into the living room. 

They quietly crept onto the pullout couch and under the very welcoming electrical heating blanket. Finally situating themselves they said their goodnights to each other. 

"Goodnight Bam Bam," Lizzie smiled at her secret nickname for him.

"Goodnight Pebbles" He laughed in reply.

These were their secret nicknames that they had come up with each other when they were five. The Flinstones, was of course their favorite television show. They had called each other by these names for thirteen years and would continue to do so until the end of their relationship. It was a tradition.


	7. Party Over Here, Party Over There

**Author's Note**: Sorry I haven't updated in like hella days, but I'm sooooo busy with color guard, yearbook, school, stuff you probably don't give a damn about. So why bother. Anywho, THANKS to all the kind people who reviewed! You RULE! ****

**Special Note- **This WILL be L/G, but not exactly in this story. There will be a sequel! But I'm getting ahead of myself too soon. To the person who asked if I could change Randy to something else, the answer is YES! What can I say I aim to please. So instead of Randy, how does Manda sound? Stupid? I can't think of any other nickname, suggestions please!

**Disclaimers:** I own jack crap, well actually not really. Jonathan Darvey is MINE all MINE! HEHEHE! Don't sue me because I own nothing, and you won't get a cent because I have no money! Thanks again to the people who reviewed!

What Almost Was 

By: Ella Enchanted

Chapter 7: Party Over Here, Party Over There

The following Monday the school was all-abuzz. Kate Saunders was having a keggar that Friday night, and the word was **everyone** was invited. Even the little freshmen were invited. Kate had the parents that could give a tinker's fuck about what their daughter did. The only time they paid attention to her was when they needed a trophy daughter for their fancy cocktail parties. So little shock came from this news when it was reported. The word that was circulating around school was that Kate was only having this party to win over the votes for the 'Most Likely' section in the yearbook. Kate had a feeling that Clair would win every category, which was unacceptable being that it was their Senior year. Ever since her Sophomore year Kate and Claire had stopped talking, they were enemies now. They broke their friendship off over your typical teenage melodrama. Claire stole Kate's Senior boyfriend, Adam Petit. And the rest as one can tell is history. 

"So, darling did you want to go to this party Friday night?" Jonathan pulled out the chair for her at the lunch table and sat down next to her.

"I don't know, maybe. Why? Did you want to go?" She was the sort of passive girlfriend who when asked to jump would say 'How high? And in what type of shoes?' It was that bad.

"Well, sort of. But if you don't want to go I'll understand," he was using the classic guilt trip to con her into getting his way, like always.

"No, it's fine. We'll go."

"Fantastic! I'll pick you up at Eight o'clock." He smiled as he bit into his pizza. 

"Hey, what about me? Do I get to tag along too?" Miranda set her tray down across from Lizzie and opened her milk carton.

"Of course. How could we forget our sweet, little Manda," (how did that sound?) she reached across the table and pinched her cheek playfully.

"Hey now, don't go fucking up the makeup" she swatted Lizzie's hand away as if it were an annoying mosquito.

"Really Miranda. I can't abide these profane words you insist upon using in every sentence" Jonathan glared at the brunette as he took another bite of his pizza.  

"Oh excuse me Prince William, your grace. I didn't mean to offend your royal majesty in any way. I know his majesty detest fowl language so much that he wouldn't say 'shit' if he had a mouthful of it." Miranda got up and made a dramatic, sweeping bow towards Jonathan. Jonathan was about to retort with some snotty comment when Gordo, the savior of the day, came and sat down. 

"Ok, let's all calm down here. Let's take a deep breath and all count to ten." Gordo was always such a peacemaker.

"Thank you Gordo," Lizzie smiled relieved, "Thank God, Gordo's here."

'That just sent my heart into spasms of joy. Oh wait I feel it coming on! It's a joygasm!' He smiled and said, "I know what would you do without me?"

"We all kill each other," Miranda gave a pointed look at Jonathan. "Anywho, are you going to Kate's party?"

"I don't know, maybe." Gordo poked and prodded at the mystery meat. He sighed and gave up trying to guess what today's flavor was.

"No, you have to go. Because if you don't I'll be all alone. Lizzie will be hanging out with John." Whining like a three year old she grabbed his arm and shook it all around.

"I'm still going to hang out with you Manda," Lizzie sounded all butt hurt.

"I know but we still need Gordo. It wouldn't be the Three Musketeers without him!"

"Ahem," Jonathan cleared his throat and corrected her, "Four Musketeers."

"Like I said 'it wouldn't be the Three Musketeers without Gordo'." Jonathan ignored the fact that he just got put down pretty badly.

"Alright, if you're going to whine about it. I'll go. Isn't Larry going?" Gordo raised an eyebrow as if to say 'You know you want him.'

"Unfortunately not. He has to go work at the theater." Miranda slightly blushed at the name of her potential boyfriend.

The rest of lunch was pretty boring to say the least. There was occasional talk about how they hated this teacher or how Government Economics was such a stupid class.

~*~*~*~*~

Friday night seemed to creep up on the trio, or foursome if you will, rather soon. Lizzie tore open her closet in search of her black cardigan. 'Damn it, where is it? I just saw it this morning.' She spent a couple of more minutes ransacking her closet before tearing up her dresser. And as fate would have it, the cardigan was in the last drawer, in the very back, underneath all her clothes. 

She quickly threw on her favorite sandblasted hip huggers with her studded belt, a red tank top, the treasured cardigan and she was ready to go. She checked the clock and found that it was only 7:45 and that she did in fact have time to fix her hair properly. She decided to put it into two French braids instead of something fancy like curling it. She didn't really care. She found that since she had a boyfriend she felt that she didn't need to impress anybody. It was a good feeling and she reveled in it.

After inspecting herself in the mirror once more she felt that something was missing. But what? Aha, her black, velvet, angel choker. Clasping it around her neck, she heard the familiar chime of the doorbell. Grabbing her purse and cell phone she headed downstairs. 

"Alright kids have fun," Jo McGuire smiled, "And remember; no smoking, no drugs, no violence, no sex, no problem. Got it?"

"Got it," Jonathan and Lizzie said in perfect unison.

"Good! And you're spending the night at Miranda's house, right?"

"Yeah. I'll be home at about noon. Bye mom." She tried to get out as quickly as possible.

"Bye sweetie. Take good care of my little baby girl," Jo called out to them as they climbed into the car.

"Mom!" Lizzie was now thoroughly embarrassed.

"Hehe. The joys of parenthood, you get to embarrass them whenever you want to." Jo laughed a silent and slightly evil laugh as she shut the front door.

~*~*~*~*~

After picking up Gordo and Miranda the four of them made their way into the already raging party. Upon entering the room Gordo scanned the place for a familiar face besides Lizzie and Miranda. He wasn't very successful in finding anybody to socialize with. He turned his attention back to his party of friends. Lizzie and Jonathan were already engaged in their own private conversation. It was moments like these that made Gordo envious of Jonathan. Moments where he could be seen with Lizzie as her boyfriend and not just her best friend. He would give anything if she would ever look at him the way she did with Jonathan. Lucky Bastard. Gordo came out of his thoughts when he heard Miranda's distant voice calling out to him, "Huh?"

"I said 'do you want to circulate and socialize with me?'" She rolled her eyes in dismissal at the fact that he hadn't been listening to her for the past two minutes.

" Um, I guess. I don't really know anybody here though," he said in a kind of panic stricken voice.

"Well that's why it's called socializing." She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the center of the room. But Miranda stopped halfway when she saw Larry walk through the door. She tried to hold back her excitement, so as to look cool. She hadn't even lasted ten seconds before she bolted towards the door. "Oh that's okay. I'll just be over here talking to myself." He called out to her but she didn't hear him or made no sign if she had.

 'Great. Now what?' Gordo had deliberately avoided parties throughout his high school career. Up until now he had gotten really good at it. He hated everything that parties were made of. They were made of fake people, with fake laughs, fake friendships, and fake emotions. It was all a scam that was as transparent to him as crystal. He scanned the room for any sign of Lizzie. What he found was most displeasing to him. Lizzie was **drinking**. 

You liky-likey? You want more? How's about reviewing then? Sounds like a plan to me! Go for it if you want!

'


End file.
